Fallout: The Brthorhood of Sietl 2: Gatling MIRV!
by nikopimp69
Summary: Sam is neeeding a betar wepon and has a new eneimy!


Fallout: The Brthorhood of Sietl 2: Galtling MIRV or how I lerned not to bow up metratron.

CHAPTER ONE: LERNING OF THE DEFINIATIVE WEREABOOTS OF THE WEPON TO DEFEET STUFF.

Sam fallout who was the heroe of the last sotry was in a barr with mister bruke, a pretty bad guy who wanted to

bow up megatron, the town with the bombomb.

"bow up metatron? But piple will dy! I canz not alow this" said Sam Fallout and he was going to kill mister bruke.

"hmm in dat case I guess you will die" and then like a ninja, mister bruke dissapered into tin air and was

gone from moriartys salonmon

Sam knew that mister bruke can is send evil guys called tallon cumpany after him, and sam might ned betar wepon

thann Lazar gin.

he was frustereated and was sat down at the bar and gartherd his throughts wich we lost in his head.

"hay brotherhood man, ned a berr" said teh gioul behind the barr and was aslo trying to get glllazsky news

ratio to work.

" dun bother with teh radio, i killed three dog and ate his heart for courage and strength" said Sam fallout and

drank his beer that he had pakked from his home at teh washgingmachine towar.

he thouught that maibe that gioul would know of a powarfull wepon to kill mister bruke with and save megatonn.

"hey gobb, does yho know of ah wepon that can killz mister bruke? i herd he is powerful man and is no bullet" said

Sam while drilking beer like manly.

"i herd a rumor that a graet wepon called teh Gatling MIRV is somwere near bi. it is said to be hidden in a plaece

called Fairfax, in teh ruinz. it can fire up to 9000 nukular missils a secund!"

Sam knew taht this was a verrry gud wepon and he killed Gobb and said "U may be nice gioul but u are still a

gioul and dead or sometin. Stop of the living and be dead"

And sam left the bar and megatron.

CHAPTER TWO: HE BEGINS WALKING ALONG A ROAD TO FAIRFAX BUT IS GOTTED LOST

Sam left Megatronn and saw a begar outsid who said "I ned water plise!" and beggeded Sam Fallout for watre and Sam

Fallout said back "yea sure have some water...of justice" and killed him as it was tweh wasteland and anyting goes.

It was a long walk along teh road and Sam gots lost along the way and ended up at a paelce called Lamblinght Cavvernns.

"Hm it is geting dark and scarry and i ned to tak scheltar. Maibe these caverns will be a plaec to hid out" said

Sam fallout and rans in but whens he gots in ther there where craploads of kids

"hay u munglo get out of here before we killz u!" yelled Mayur Muxcreedy with a rifle pointwed at Sam's head. Sam

then said "hye i juts want to come in a take shelter im no pedo" and so they lets him in. Sam went asking about for

the locaion of Fairflax and the Gatlinng MIRV and eventually someon tlod Sam Fallout taht a guy named Sticky hadz

known aboot it but had just bin exited from Lamplight due to his being of the oldness. Sam decided to deal with it

in teh mourning and wentsz to bed.

CHAPTER THREE: WHERRRING THE WOLD IS STICKY?

Sam gotten awake and was going to find sticky and gets teh MIRV and kill mister bruke. so he wents oloking for sticky

but sam was dumb and fate was had sent sticky to him.

"hay cans u get meh to big town? Pleaze?" asked sticky and was super annoying to Sam Fallout.

"okai but onlys if u tell me where Gatling MIRV is and teh werresbout of fairfax" said Sam Fallout and sticky told

him how to gets there from lapplight and Sam was a guy of his word and began to get sticky to big town.

Along teh way they found a old power sation, and inside it was waht olokled liek a scat man but wasnt, and it donent

had ammo. There was a comperter near bi that Sticky read for sam as sam beelived reeding was for scribes and moar

importants guys.

"acoordinin to this thingo with a scrien, this is teh "divsion by zero gun" adn it will divide by zero!" siad sticky

and gave it to sam.

"well i don't need the gatling mirv thingy nao, but i guez i can taek u to big town aniway sticky"

so they wakled for another hourah, all teh time with sticky telling super annyoing sotrys about dogs and robots

and ants and super heros.

"sticky wait here a sec, i ned to scoutout head

finally Sam tried out the division by zero gun on sticky from up on teh hill and was amazed at it...

he knew he could takes on mister bruke and talllon cumpany with this gun, and be the winner!

and so he beghans wakl to tennpennny towar...


End file.
